Wolfenstein (Bethesda Version) Story
During World War 2, there have been a lot of conspiracy theories about Adolf Hitler and his band of Nazis such as their belief in the occult and having the ability to build weapons and machines of war that are of the science fiction variety. Of course they're just conspiracy theories. But what if those conspiracy theories turned out to be true, what if the Nazis really can make science fiction weapons and make the occult real by creating Frankensteins and other mutants? This is the story of Wolfenstein, a shooter video game that has set the benchmark for First Person Shooter video games. The story follows US Army Ranger (and professional escape artist) William Joseph (B.J.) Blazkowicz where he was captured by Nazi Soldiers and put into a prison of a fictional German Castle called Wolfenstein, and he must escape from that castle and put a stop to all of the Nazis' secret plans. Before his capturing, he retrieved the Spear of Destiny (said to have impaled Jesus of Nazareth during the crucifixion) It is also in the story of the game where BJ finds Hitler in his underground bunker, and after a long hard fight (as Hitler was wearing a Mechanized Suit) BJ eliminates Hitler (unlike in our reality where Hitler commits suicide). Now there are other iterations of the game's story where BJ infiltrates the castle to find an old Holy Roman warrior resurrected and to stop is new infamous enemy: Wilhelm Strasse (known to the Allies as Deathshead) A Nazi general and the Reich's chief research scientists, he creates the superpowered weapons and mutants for the Nazis, and since the Activision games has beomce BJ's main antagonist. However, this page will cover only the games that were recently made by a game company called Bethesda (which made other games such as The Elder Scrolls, Fallout 4 and the new one: Prey) The Story World War 2 in the story of Bethesda's Wolfenstein games began as it did in our reality, Hitler invades Poland in 1939, Japan attacks Pearl Harbor in 1941 and all that Jazz. But it wouldn't be until June 6, 1944 (D-Day) when the Allies make an attempt to invade the beaches of Normandy, but unlike in our reality operation Overlord was a failure with 156,000 Allies dead (the entire power of the invasion force) with only the deaths of 89 Nazis, with this the USA and Britain begin to blame one another for the failure of the operation, and the Normandy coastline would become what is known as the Normandy Defense Museum. This would allow the Nazis to recuperate from their losses early in the war and even take advantage of the now weakened Allied Coalition. Nevertheless, BJ seems to have the advantage over Nazi Germany. By early 1945, BJ was sent to infiltrate a chemical weapon facility in Germany and was able to destroy their deadly nerve gas operation, though he would make an attempt on Hitler's life, but was failed and he disappears (though it's believed that he was either captured and/or executed) By March of 1945, and as the Soviet Forces were also beginning to weaken, the Nazis take this to their advantage and begin to bomb Soviet cities (including Moscow), after a week of bombing, the Soviet forces as well as Soviet citizens had to evacuate from the Soviet Capital. By June of 1945 there was another air battle in Britain, but with brand new Fighters for the Nazi Luftwaffe, the RAF was outclassed and lost 2/3 of their entire Air units in the Battle of Liverpool, this leaves Britain vulnerable to Nazi bomb raids which will go on into the next year. However, BJ is still going strong, he infiltrates Castle Wolfenstein to make yet another attempt on Hitler's life. Though, BJ would attack Hitler but the attempt itself had failed as Hitler was able to recover from his wounds, Nazi news sources have also covered an execution don by Hitler himself as he executes what seems to be BJ Blazkowicz (but this is just to boost Nazi morale and for Propaganda purposes) In early 1946, the Nazis have discovered a top secret area which is by a special Jewish society called Da'at Yichud which that society has built pieces of technology which they hope to use to communicate to their gods and deities rather than belief in Magic and the Supernatural, this technology that this society has created is decades even centuries ahead of what is currently known, in the Nazis' hands however they have reversed engineered this technology to invent new weapons of war (the stuff of science fiction) which will help cement the Nazis' advantage over their enemies. The Old Blood By March of 1946, BJ was given an assignment from the OSA (Office of Special Actions) to go with British Agent Richard Wessley to again infiltrate Castle Wolfenstein as they believe that is where important Nazi Documents are hidden which tell the location of Deathshead's Compound, only this time he must go undercover as a Nazi Solider. The castle is currently a research center for Deathshead's leader in the Nazi occult research: Helga von Schabbs. But as he and Wessley were infiltrating the castle to find the Documents they've been ambushed by the caretaker of the castle: Rudi Jager and was put into a dungeon which is gaurded by strange powerful beings known as Ubersoldats. Though, BJ does manage to escape from the castle, he was unable to save Wessley who was electrocuted to death by Jager, he then heads to the nearby town of Paderborn where he meets German resistance fighter Ludwig Kessler and a young girl that accompanies him Anette Krause, but as they were under attack by the Nazis (even eventually Jager himself) BJ protects them as he kills every Nazi soldier (and Jager). For 2 days BJ, Kessler, and Annette row into another German town known as Wulfburg. There BJ finds Pippa Shephard who is also undercover to find the Documents, but as BJ was trying to get the Documents from Helga von Schabbs, the ground suddenly erupts and the people of the town turn into "Shamblers" (Zombie-Like creatures), BJ wastes through them and then heads to the graveyard on the limits of town, he heads underground and then finds von Scabbs as she awakens a monster said to be the same monster of King Otto. BJ kills the monster and recovers the Documents, but as he was hit by a rock, but was found by Fergus Reid: a RAF pilot who was also loan to OSA. They head back to Britain. Meanwhile, Hitler is trying to make peace talks despite reports coming out of Berlin that the Nazis are already beginning to tap into Da'at Yichud and create those superweapons, but the Allies are remaining confident that they can win the war. Pre-New Order Taking off from a RAF airbase in Kinloss, BJ along with Fergus Reid are heading towards Deathshead's Compound, there they hope to eliminate Deathshead and hope that will give the Allies the advantage they need to win the war. But as they venture into Deathshead's Compound they stumble onto an incinerator room, nearly killing themselves, and after they eliminated an Ubersoldat, Detahshead had put them into a trap. As BJ and his team were restrained by other Ubersoldats, Deathhead makes BJ choose either Fergus and a young pilot Probst Wyatt 3 to be his next experiment (whoever BJ chooses will determine what happens later in the game). The mission was a failure, and when BJ was escaping from the compound, 4-inches of iron sliced right into his head (he survived somehow) but he would be nearly brain dead and in a makeshift mental hospital in Poland for 14 years. As the war wore on, the Japanese get help from their Axis friends as Nazi U-Boats come in and aid the Japanese in the Second battle of Leyte Gulf. The USA loses half it's fleet in this battle, and thus their dominance in the Pacific was over. In December of 1946 the Soviets with their will to fight gone as are most of their forces, they surrendered to Germany. There are even Rumors of Josef Stalin being assassinated by his own forces as his body is yet to be found. In the beginning of 1947, the Nazis make their first land invasion of Canada despite threats from the Canadian government itself as they are determined to fight back if necessary. A few months later and despite the USSR surrendering, there are still resistance in the already fallen nation as the last of the Soviet army try to make a last stand for ther motherland around the Volga River, but that was soon put down as the Nazis have officially release their newest in war machines called the Panzerhund, and this allowed for the Nazis to put down this uprising. Going into 1948, the Chinese were able to drive the Japanese back into Hubei Province, but just when China was able to defeat the Japanese, the Nazis who have just defeated the Soviets have now declared war on China and are going to invade China from the north and Blindside them, China now finds itself fighting a 2-front war against Nazi Germany and Japan. On June 21, the Nazis have finally declared victory as the British (after months of constant Nazi bombardment) surrendered to the Nazis, and so does what remains of their empire around the world. Just a few weeks later, the Nazis declare victory over China as well, and because of this Japan must seize all of it's territories to the Nazis. Because of this, Japan only rules over the Pacific Rim. The Nazis are also wanting to reform both Asian countries to be vassal states to Nazi Germany. But there was one more loose end to tie up: The USA, who was now isolated and alone against the now dominant Nazi Regime. But what the USA doesn't know is that the Nazis are about to put an end to this war, they've built an Atomic Bomb (somehow before the USA). ON December 21, the Nazi Luftwaffe, from an air base in Newfoundland flies over the skies above New York, and dropped the Atomic Bomb, destroying 70% of the city and killing millions. A few days later (on Christmas Eve) the USA surrenders, and thus ending World War 2, and Hitler makes a victory speech at the US Capitol. By the beginning of 1949, the Nazis begin their occupation to Pacify the USA, they destroy the USAs national monuments such as Mt. Rushmore. But there are some Americans that are still loyal to their now defunct government and are now beginning to fight and rise up against their Nazi Occupiers as they use terrorism and Gorilla warfare against their enemies and the Nazis are having a hard time putting down the rebels, in fact so difficult is putting down the US rebels, that the Nazis are already seeking aid in the form of anti-rebel forces from Nazi occupied China. Britain also got into rebelling against the Nazis as rebel groups form across Britain as British people were being murdered by their Nazi occupiers, this is when a group of British men (some of them soldiers) decide to raid a Nazi occupied military base to steal weapons, they have rescued a Nazi scientist being held there, but the scientist actually lured them into a trap. Eventhough they died, but they were Martyred and this prompted other British people to fight against the Nazis. Later in 1949, Germany suddenly and inadvertently turned against their Italian neighbors as Nazi tanks and soldiers come into Italy to wipe the nation out rather than rebuild it. The Italians though did put up a good fight, but they were no match for the Nazis. Sometime after that, the Nazis made a second campaign for Africa, though several African tribes did fight against the Nazis pretty good as they did for a time held them back, but as soon as the Nazis fought with their true power, they bowled over the African tribes, and these tribes are either executed or put into labor camps in Europe, this would also lead to the construction of the Gibraltar Bridge which is a passageway from Europe to Africa, connecting the 2 continents. In 1951, the Nazis landed on the Moon, the German space people Hans Armstark ''and ''Emmerich ''Otto were the first to land and make contact with Earth on the Moon. Armstark and Otto were immediately praised as Heroes and occasionally meet at conventions to take Autographs and pictures, soon after the Moon landing, the Nazis begin their own construction of a Moon Base. For the last 2 years, the British have been fighting against their Nazi Occupiers and have been doing a very good job resisting and keeping the Nazis at bay. But by September of 1951, the Brits' fate was sealed as the Nazis have deployed their ultimate weapon against resistance: ''The London Monitor which was deployed in the former British capital and quelled the resistance. Most of the British Rebels died, but some managed to escape and joined other rebel forces in Europe. In June of 1959, There was a French counter culture movement in Paris. The Nazis have deployed the Secret Police who deal with this movement, they use stunning nerve gas, and the Secret Police have murdered every last movement member in Paris. The New Order The focus is back to good ol' BJ as he slowly recovers from his Head Trauma he suffered 14 years ago. In October of 1960, Nazi solders came and shut down the Mental Hospital he was staying at (as it was also a front for Deathshead to make the patients into Ubersoldats or whatever else for Deathshead's inhumane experiments). As the Nazis were murdering the patients, BJ then fully recovers and kills the Nazi solider that would kill BJ by stabbing him with a dinner knife, he then realizes that the head Nurse: Anya Oliwa being taken by the Nazis after they murdered her parents. He kills the Nazis occupying the Mental Hospital and rescues Anya, and together they escape to her Grandparents' house somewhere in the Polish countryside, there they tell BJ what has happened to the world, the Nazis winning the War and the USA falling to Nazi supremacy. This is when BJ decides to find a rebel faction fighting against the Nazis, but with resistance nearly wiped out by the Nazis, this would be a near impossible task. Still determined, BJ then finds and interrogates a Nazi officer named Fredrich Keller about any rebels left, Keller told him that there are some in the heart of Germany: Berlin and in the infamous Eisenwald Prison. BJ and Anya then make their way there on one of Europe's finest Trains. The next morning, BJ and Anya find a way to sneak into the Secret Police HQ and BJ stows away on a prisoner transport bus that is en route to Eisenwald Prison. There, BJ sneaks his way through security and rescues the Rebels, only BJ and whoever was left was able to escape, this rebel was a part of a German rebel group called the Kreisau Circle (based on a real life German rebel group to resisted against the Nazis). The Kreisau Circle is led by a woman named Caroline Becker (who is an original member and her battle with one of BJ's enemies: Hans Grosse has left her crippled and confined to a wheelchair), BJ's first KC mission is to infiltrate a top secret research facility called the London Nautica (built on what was Downtown London) and steal protoype helicopter which is a part of a Nazi project named Whisper. BJ goes against any Nazi solider left in the building after another KC member (Babby Bram) used a car bomb to damage the building. This is also where he finds Da'at Yichud and some other Nazi weapons (like the Laserkraftwerk), he then kills ther Nazis in the Helipad which contains the Project Whisper Helicopters as well as destroying Nazi robots, allowing the KC to steal the helicopters. His next mission is to find the last surviving member of Da'at Yichud named Set Roth who is in Belica: A forced Labor Camp in Nazi controlled Croatia, while undercover in the camp BJ also met a former soldier from Africa named Bombate ''who fought the Nazis when they invaded Africa, but was the one of the few to be brought to a Labor Camp. BJ found Set, who has a plan to free everybody from the camp in exchange to join the KC and help them with his knowledge, BJ helps Set free the Laborers and they head back to Berlin. BJ then goes into the Berlin sewers to find a way to sneak onto a Nazi U-Boat, he uses a special Tunnel Glider built by Set and he finds a system of Torpedos where BJ hides in and he is on a U-Boat, he secures the biggest U-Boat in the Nazi Fleet: ''Eva's Hammer which is the only U-Boat that can launch nuclear missiles, the problem is that the fire codes to the Nuke missiles are on the Nazi Lunar Base. Anya than tells BJ, Set and other rebels at a Da'at Yichud safekeep in the depths of the Atalntic Ocean that a Nazi Pilot is scheduled to leave for the Lunar Base, and he is on a train that will be on the Nazis' infamous Gibraltar Bridge, using a Da'at Yichud device called the Spindly Torque, BJ destroys the bridge (stopping the London Nautica train in the process and steals the Pilot's ID and heads to the Moon) On the Lunar Base, BJ steals the Firing Codes for the Eva's Hammer's nukes and gets off. The spaceship crashed into the London Nautica and he escapes, and has to face the London Monitor in the process. But as BJ was heading back to Berlin, the Nazis (Deathshead's elite unit) discovers the Kreisau Circle HQ and begin to wipe them out. They have taken Anya, Set and Bombate hostage, BJ arrives in time to help out what is left of the KC and helps them escape. BJ and whoever was left of the KC then head to Deathshead's compound where BJ's friends are taken. Battered and bruised (and bloodied) BJ finds them and helps them escape, but BJ himself decides to destroy Deathshead as the Nazis himself reveals a robot that is powered by a brain of whoever BJ decides to let die during his operation 14 years ago, with great reluctance, BJ destroys the robot and then goes after Deathshead. After BJ destroy's Deathshead's war machine BJ guts Deathshead, but before Deathshead ameks an attempt to take BJ with him as he had a grenade which kills Deathshead and severely injures BJ. But BJ waits until the rest of the KC leaves until he gives out the order to launch a Nuclear Missile on Deathshead's compund, as of right now what happens to BJ is unclear. That is all for this page, don't forget to check out my Games and Movies wiki, until next time this is JohnnyOTGS signing out.